En busca de la Felicidad
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: Nuevo capitulo arriba, hay cambio en el orden de los caps, me había equivocado y publiqué uno que no iba... ;
1. Prologo

_**Está historia fue creada por Joselin y yo, una noche decidimos escribir juntas y pues de nuestra loca cabeza nació "En busca de la felicidad". Esta historia trata sobre el verdadero amor y el amor eterno. Todo comienza por un deseo de Sam y Freddie, entonces aparecen estos dos personajes que son como ángeles y les cambia la vida por completo. Espero les guste, es un viaje en el que ambos tendrán que encontrar su felicidad, pero ninguno se da cuenta que ella esta frente a sus narices. **_

_**Obviamente es un AU, no tiene que ver con lo que normalmente se narra en iCarly. Tiene muchas escenas fuertes, pero creo que estará bien una clasificación T. Bueno no me queda más que despedirme y esperar que sea de su agrado. Besos.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un error tras otro obligará a Sam y a Freddie iniciar una búsqueda, un completo misterio para ambos. ¿Podrá el odio convertirse en amor? ¿ Conocerán el trasfondo de su búsqueda y el propósito de ese viaje mágico y misterioso?<strong>_

Solo de algo están seguros, que ninguno de los dos tienen idea de como empezar o tan si quiera como encontrarse uno del otro; y el tiempo es lo que menos sobra en esta historia.

_**Autores: Isabellita y JoselinA**_

_**Titulo: En busca de la Felicidad. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana y una brisa serena hacía bailar la sutil tela de las cortinas. La habitación estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban los pájaros cantar y la risa de los niños al corretear por la acera mientras jugaba.

-Mamá, tienes que ser fuerte, te lo suplico –pidió MaryAnn a su madre, no, le suplicó mientras lloraba.

-No llores, mi niña hermosa, mi tiempo aquí ha terminado –susurró su madre con una sonrisa en los labios. –Pero antes de irme, necesito que sepas y conozcas a tu padre, Jhon.

-No, no quiero que te esfuerces… por favor, mami –suplicó de nuevo ahogando sus sollozos.

-Por favor, tengo qué… -suplicó Jeniffer, ese era su nombre. La castaña no entendía porque estaba empeñada en hablar de su padre, pero la iba a complacer. –Cuando conocí a tu padre estaba perdida en mi propia soledad y él llegó a mí sin darme cuenta que mi felicidad estaba justo a su lado.

MaryAnn frunció el ceño y espero atenta a su relato.

-Jhon se sentía de la misma manera. Creo que al principio solo fuimos amigos, muy buenos amigos. Yo lo apoyaba y él a mí –susurró con una sonrisa. –Cuando acepte casarme con él fue sin amor, él también estaba en la misma posición que yo, no me amaba. Ambos extrañábamos a esas personas que amábamos. Rápidamente y en cuestión de meses comenzaron a surgir sentimientos hacía Jhon, me estaba enamorando de él…

-¿No lo amabas? –preguntó su hija dolida.

-Al principio, entonces ambos descubrimos que esas personas que decíamos amar eran solo una sombra, yo lo amaba a él y él a mí… el día que lo descubrimos te concebimos –la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció. –Ese día murió, ya era demasiado tarde para nosotros.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Le dio un ataque al corazón, hija… -susurró abatida, su voz era cada vez más baja y le costaba respirar.

-Mamá, descansa –está vez ella le hizo caso.

Jeniffer

Podía ver toda mi vida pasar ante mis ojos y la verdad no me arrepentía de nada, bueno, si me arrepentía de algo. No puedo creer lo cobarde que fui en ese momento, estuve enamorada de ese chico casi desde que lo conocí y solo me empeñé en tratarlo mal. El día que ese viaje extraño inició, no sabía cuál era mi propósito y cuando estaba a punto de encontrarlo el tiempo se nos acababa y cambiaba todo, cuando digo todo me refiero a todo.

Cuando él se fue de mi lado y supe que está era mi última oportunidad me entraron unos deseos enormes de morir, quería alcanzarlo y estar a su lado. Pero me enfermé, vomitaba y me mareaba a cada rato. Entonces mi mucama, en realidad odio esa palabra… Camila, sí así se escucha mucho mejor. Camila me convenció de ir a un doctor para que me chequeara, ese día me llevé la sorpresa más grande, dolorosa y llena de esperanza que pude recibir.

Para mí nunca fue difícil asimilar que sería madre soltera, no me importó lo que la gente decía de mí y mucho menos busqué un hombre. Yo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para criar a mi hijo. Pienso que, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes con la estúpida sociedad, pude levantar a mi hija con bien. Puedo asegurar que su infancia estuvo llena de felicidad como siempre desee al momento de tener una familia.

Sonreí y suspiré al recordar ese día cuando mi hija, MaryAnn, llegó llorando. Ella estaba desesperada y muy asustada, no solo por el problema que le estaba molestando sino por el supuesto rechazo y aversión que yo iba a sentir. Su problema o error era que estaba embarazada de un pretendiente que tenía en la universidad. No me alegré, pero tampoco podía darle la espalda… no, yo jamás le daría la espalda a mi propia sangre cometiera el error que cometiera.

Mi hija se caso con Roberts, un chico muy simpático en tiempos de antaño, pero muy joven. Los protegí de todo y contra todos, hasta de los padres de ese chico. Se casaron bajo mi consentimiento, fue una boda muy privada y especial. Meses más tarde nació mi hermosa nieta, Marissa, una niña muy especial y aunque me costara admitirlo sentía cierta empatía con esa niña, más de lo que debería. Tal vez porque al mirarla a los ojos lo veía a él, no lo sé.

Diez años después, MaryAnn da a luz a otra hermosa niña llamada Annie. Ella era todo lo contrario a Marissa, era rubia y sus ojos de color miel resaltaban sobre el color azulado de mi niña.

Con el tiempo, una fuerte enfermedad me absorbió y con eso pasaron tres tediosos años en cama. No podía salir y menos caminar hasta la sala, cualquier movimiento que causara agitación dañaba la poca vitalidad que poseía. No tenía miedo de morir, pero mis chicas y mi chico… Roberts era como un hijo más… no me dejaban morir, se aferraban a mí tanto que no quise dejarlos.

Pero ahora ya no puedo estar más aquí, se me hace difícil respirar y mis fuerzas se han ido por completo. Lo único que me mantiene viva es el deseo de ver a mis nietas por última vez. Esperé que Marissa llegara de la escuela.

-Mamá, ya pueden pasar a verte –me informó Mary con una sonrisa fingida. Ella no podía mentirme y mucho menos engañarme, la conozco más que a mí misma.

-Abuelita… -chilló Annie, una hermosa niña que estaba a punto de cumplir sus tres añitos de vida.

-Hola, preciosa –dije abrazándola. –Quiero que me prometas algo, ¿Está bien? –Ella asintió solemnemente haciéndome sonreír. –Cuidarás de tu hermana, aunque te diga que ella es mayor y tu eres menor los hermanos se cuidan entre sí. Nunca le des la espalda, la familia está para quererse y apoyarse así cometa los mil y un errores, preciosa. Sé que algún día lo entenderás –susurré entrecortadamente, cada momento que pasaba era más difícil respirar.

-Marissa…

-Abuela, por favor… no te esfuerces –mi hermosa y sobreprotectora nieta, nunca iba a dejar de sentir esa empatía por esa niña, tenía algo que me daba seguridad y no sabía que era.

-No te preocupes, mi bella, acércate –le dije en medio de un susurró. La vi subirse a la cama y apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro mientras me abrazaba con suavidad. –Mi bella, ¿Tú crees en el amor eterno?

-No… esas son tonterías de novela, abue –susurró entre risas y eso logró hacerme reír.

-Pues deberías, yo estaré eternamente enamorada de tu abuelo Jhon, por siempre… -susurré mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos azules donde podías ver el mar de sentimientos que esta pequeña podía tener. –Algún día, escúchame bien, algún día conocerás a un hombre que te va a querer y con él formaras una familia maravillosa y yo estaré en tu corazón siempre.

Con esas últimas palabras sentí mi cuerpo cada vez más pasado y por primera vez deseé tener más tiempo para poder ver sus rostros una vez más. Me dejé envolver en un hermoso mar azul, enorme y cálido para luego no sentir nada.

Belén

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo puedes darle tantas oportunidades a una personas y la desaproveche tanto? Para colmo de males, muere infeliz –espetó Belén con furia.

Yaki la observaba serena desde una esquina de la habitación, su compañera estaba alterada y muy dentro de ella entendía los motivos, pero Belén no entendía los suyos.

-Yo no suelo dar tantas oportunidades, estoy seguro que está vez la sabrá aprovechar –susurró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Cómo rayos puedes estar tan segura de eso? Es como una maldición para esa pobre niña o… anciana… como sea –gritó rabiosa.

-Muy pronto te darás cuenta que estas oportunidades o castigos, como sueles decirles tienen un motivo y una enseñanza. Te aseguro que ellos aprendieron todo lo que tenían que aprender –finalizó desapareciendo de la triste escena que estaba presenciando junto a su compañera.

"La búsqueda a finalizado, ahora todo queda en tus manos…Sam"

Sus palabras resonaron en toda la habitación y solo Belén pudo escucharlas, dio un último vistazo al cuerpo inerte de la anciana y desapareció


	2. Un deseo, el peor error

_**Un error tras otro obligará a Sam y a Freddie iniciar una búsqueda, un completo misterio para ambos. ¿Podrá el odio convertirse en amor? ¿Conocerán el trasfondo de su búsqueda y el propósito de ese viaje mágico y misterioso?**_

Solo de algo están seguros, que ninguno de los dos tiene idea de cómo empezar o tan si quiera como encontrarse uno del otro; y el tiempo es lo que menos sobra en esta historia.

_**Autores: Isabellita y JoselinA**_

_**Titulo: En busca de la Felicidad.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>**  
><strong>**Un deseo, el peor error.**

Carly y Sam caminaban hacia la escuela en silencio. La morena estaba muy enfadada con ella por la última pelea que habían tenido Sam y Freddie. Estaba harta de que pelearan por cualquier estupidez, si no era porque él era un ñoño era porque Sam no tenía modales, o simplemente porque deseaban pelear.

Sí, ellos eran amigos, pero tanta pelea no era sana para nadie y a veces se reflejaba en ellos. Semanas sin hablarse, miradas de odio y aunque no lo notaran suspiros de arrepentimiento, pero el orgullo en ambos era tal que se mantenían sin ceder. Carly se giró para observar a su amigo caminar con la cabeza gacha y el ceño levemente fruncido, esta última pelea había sido la peor de todas.

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana, Spencer estaba preparando el desayuno y las meriendas de Sam y Carly, y Freddie se encontraba leyendo cómodamente su reporte en el sofá. En realidad, él no estaba molestando a nadie, ni siquiera se hacía notar. Pero el mayor de los Shay le hizo una propuesta que no pudo rechazar, lo estaba invitando a desayunar y solo Dios sabe que su madre lo obliga a comer cosas sanas y nutritivas, a veces nada apetecibles.

Minutos más tarde se daría cuenta que lo mejor era rechazarlo. Spencer le sirvió dos huevos con tocino y tostadas, la mermelada y mantequilla de maní reposaban en la mesa antes de ser atacadas por él. Como siempre hacia cuando lo invitaban a comer, trataba de disfrutar su comida, estás pequeñas cosas solo se daban una vez cada cuanto.

Freddie vio a las chicas bajar animadamente las escaleras, hablaban sobre el chico nuevo que le gustaba a Carly. Él giró los ojos y se enfocó en comer, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que sintió celos por Carly y estaba internamente agradecido de no sentirse como un perro pidiendo comida todo el tiempo, estaba feliz por haberlo superado.

-¿Quién invitó al ñoño a comer? –preguntó Sam con falso desprecio.

Eso era otra ventaja, aunque sonara loco, sabía cuando la rubia hablaba y no hablaba en serio. También sabía cuando las peleas eran en serio o un simple y vano deseo de contacto por la fuerza empleada.

-Spencer, y creo que ese no es tu problema –espetó con indiferencia.

-No me retes, cerebrito, me cansa tu presencia –mintió y Freddie no pudo seguir la corriente del juego, así que solo pudo reír. Gran error.

Sam derramó el vaso de jugo en la cabeza de Freddie. Él solo pudo ahogar un grito y fulminarla con la mirada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, estás demente? –gritó ante la sonrisa de la rubia.

-Porque me provocó, ¿Algún problema? –preguntó Sam enarcando una ceja.

-Eres despreciable… -susurró el castaño antes de levantarse y subir al estudio por su cambio de ropa.

Sam emitió un suspiro apenas audible, la morena sabía que se sentía mal. Las últimas palabras que Freddie dijo le habían tomado por sorpresa, pero a su amiga le dolieron. Las primeras clases transcurrieron con normalidad, pero nada había cambiado. Su amiga aun guardaba silencio y ni siquiera le prestaba atención a sus compañeros de bromas, solo se quedaba mirando un punto fijo en la pared. Freddie por su parte, no había cambiado la expresión, pero se le veía más tranquilo.

Carly se acercó al casillero de su amigo y le sonrió para tratar de animarlo.

-Fue solo una pelea, traten de superarlo –susurró sonriente.

-Lo siento, Carly, pero creo que llegué a un límite del cual no pienso dar marcha atrás. Son cinco años aguantando sus maltratos, humillaciones, por Dios Carls, esa chica me odia y yo la odio a ella… -escupió rápidamente las palabras sin siquiera pensarlo. –Desearía nunca haberla conocido.

Con esas últimas palabras él se marcho a su siguiente clase dejando a la morena como piedra, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así. Después de superar el impacto de sus palabras se acercó a Sam.

-Debes disculparte, nunca lo había visto de esa forma… -chilló Carly molesta.

-No lo haré –sentenció con la mirada perdida. –Me cae mal, le caigo mal… lo odio y él me odia… Dios, Carly, maldigo el día que lo conocí.

La morena lanzó un grito frustrado, ¿Cómo sus dos mejores amigos podían ser tan cabezotas? Luego caminaron juntas hacia su próxima clase, no notaron a dos personas que los observaban en la distancia.

-¿Estás segura? –susurró la rubia con pesar. –No está permitido arruinar la vida de las personas así por así.

-No lo estoy haciendo, sé muy bien con que me estoy metiendo, Belén –dijo la morena con seguridad. –Deseo concedido…

Su voz se escuchó sepulcral y lejana, y todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor.

_**Sam**_  
>Me dolía la cabeza horrores, de un momento a otro estaba caminando con Carly hacia la clase de geometría y de pronto todo oscureció a mi alrededor. Dentro del todo estaba molesta, de seguro se burlarían de mí por haberme desmayado en frente de todos. No puedo asegurar el motivo porque me estoy alimentando bien, lo único que siento es un enorme vacío en mi pecho y no sé por qué.<p>

Abrí los ojos y no pude evitar gritar de horror, ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Todo a mí alrededor era tan elegante y al mismo tiempo antiguo, recuerdo haber visto muchas fotos de casas como estas en el libro de historia de Carly. Me levanté de esa cama gigantesca donde me encontraba segundos atrás y salí de esa habitación. Todo el lugar era enorme, los detalles en madera adornaban todo el lugar de forma delicada y muy a mi pesar hermoso.

-Esto debe ser un sueño… -susurré temerosa cuando comencé a bajar las enormes escaleras forradas en una hermosa alfombra roja. –Demonios, esto es puro lujo.

-Señorita, Willports, ha despertado. Mil disculpas por mi retraso –dijo una hermosa chica aparentemente de mi edad.

-¿Retraso? –pregunté sin entender.

-Sí, sé que me lo ha dicho antes. Sus baños deben ser puntuales… -¿Baños? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Yo no iba a permitir que nadie me tocara, ni que fuera una niña-

-Yo puedo hacerlo sola, no te preocupes… -dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Mi señora… no se moleste por mi retraso, aun no han sanado mis heridas -¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esta? Me acerqué a ella rápidamente y no paso desapercibido el grito de horror que se escapó de sus labios. La subí a mi habitación y comencé a quitarle la ropa, ella solo lloraba y trataba de ocultar sus sollozos.

-Cállate, no te haré daño –susurré desesperada, solo quería ver sus heridas. –Maldición, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar algo para curarte?

-Mi señora, no debe hacer eso… usted es…

-No quiero un no por respuesta… ¿Tu nombre? –pregunté con autoridad.

-Cecil…

-Bien, Cecil, quiero curar tus heridas. No quieres que se infecten y luego mueras ¿no? –la chica negó lentamente con su cabeza. –Bien, eso está bien. ¿Dónde puedo conseguir lo que te pedí?

-En su sala de baño –me giré sorprendida, este sueño era cada vez más espeluznante.

-Mierda, estoy un maldito palacio –exclamé sorprendida, "mi" baño era más grande que mi casa. -¿Puedes creer esto? Aquí puede vivir una familia completa.

No recibí respuesta y tampoco me importaba mucho. Me limité a buscar todo lo necesario para curar sus heridas, la chica estaba tensa bajo mi toque y no podía esperar menos. Si yo era la causante de eso, debo ser un monstruo.

-Mi señora…

-Puedes llamarme con mi nombre de pila –susurré vendando sus heridas.

-Señorita Elizabeth, ¿se trata esto de alguno de sus juegos? –Mmm, más extraño aun. En este sueño mi nombre es Elizabeth.

-No, ahora ve. Quiero estar sola un rato… -nada de esto me estaba gustando, quería despertarme.

-¿Quién te dijo que todo esto es un sueño? –una hermosa mujer de cabello negro se acercó a mí.

Por un minuto pensé que ella pertenecía a mis sueños, pero cada pregunta que formulaba ella me lo respondía. Comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente y se dejó caer a mi lado con gracia y estilo.

-Sam, esto no es un sueño. Solo es el cumplimiento de un deseo, tú deseo –no entendía nada, ¿a qué deseo se estaba refiriendo? –Te cito: "Maldigo el día que lo conocí". Está hecho, ya no veras a Fredward Benson y nada de lo que rodeaba su mundo nunca más.

Mi respiración se agito y las lágrimas comenzaron a golpear suavemente mis mejillas, esto tenía que ser un jodido sueño sino estaba perdida.

-Pero… no lo dije en serio –susurré entrecortadamente.

La vi sonreír y negar con la cabeza para luego acercarse a mí.

-Ya has perdido tiempo, la única forma de salir de aquí es encontrarlo y ya no te queda mucho tiempo. –Comentó mirando su reloj. No estaba entendiendo nada, necesitaba pistas. –No puedo dártelas –susurró antes de desaparecer.

"Consigue a Fredward Benson y busca junto a él la felicidad"

_**Freddie**_  
>Dios, mi cabeza iba a explotar y todo a mí alrededor giraba sin sentido. ¡Qué bien! Ya los demás tienen motivos para burlarse de mí. Pero cuando abrí los ojos no pude evitar tensarme, ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Era obvio, ante mis ojos, que esto era un establo y que mi vestimenta no era del todo limpia. Cuando intenté levantarme pude sentir el dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Mi espalda quemaba y mis piernas se sentían como gelatina, ¿Qué clase de tortura era esta?<p>

Minutos más tarde logré ponerme en pie, esto no se sentía como un sueño, ni siquiera era parecido a una pesadilla. Lo último que recuerdo es la voz de una mujer susurrándome "Deseo concedido" ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo?

-Así que ya has despertado, pequeña rata –me giré notablemente asustado y maldije a mis adentros por ser tan débil. Era un señor de aproximadamente 40 años, estaba vestido como un… ¿Dónde rayos estoy? ¿Eso era un mayordomo? –La hija de nuestra Señora no está contenta con tu trabajo, así que espero está vez lo hagas mejor.

-¿Qué trabajo? –pregunté altanero. Creo que este fue mi tercer error este día.

Solo pude ver como se abalanzaba sobre mí y arrancaba la tela que cubría mi pecho y espalda, no era nada comparado con una camisa, esto era como una funda de almohada. Me giró y de la nada aparecieron dos hombres sujetándome de lado a lado.

No me di cuenta que estaba gritando hasta que las lágrimas nublaron mi visión. Maldición… Joder… Mierda… todo eso y más pensaban cuando la correa tocaba mi espalda. ¿Dónde estaba metido?

-Para la próxima, Ben, piénsalo mejor antes de retarme –bramó en su último azote, ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar o llorar solo dejé que pasara.

No sé cuantos minutos pasé allí acostado contra el piso lleno de excremento y paja, podía sentir y escuchar las moscas sobre mi espalda, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacer algo. Escuché los pasos de otra persona, era una mujer morena que me ayudó a levantarme.

-Lo siento –dijo con una sonrisa culpable en su rostro.

-¿Quién es usted? –susurré con temor.

-Mi nombre es Yaki, la causante de todo esto –dijo mientras buscaba un poco de agua y comenzaba a limpiar mi herida. –Te tocara fuerte, Fredward Benson, pero tu así lo deseaste.

-¿Yo? –me giré para encararla. Tenía los ojos más fríos y tenebrosos que pude ver en toda mi vida.

-Deseaste nunca haberla conocido, Fredward y yo lo he cumplido. Todo lo que la rodeaba a desaparecido de tu entorno –respondió con simpleza.

-Yo no quería esto… -murmuré agotado.

-Hay una salida, debes encontrarla y buscar la felicidad junto a ella…

No entendí sus palabras y creo que ya no había tiempo para eso porque desapareció ante mis ojos. Solo escuché su voz en mi cabeza susurrándome "Ya no queda tiempo, Fredward Benson, encuéntrala…"

* * *

><p><em><span>Muchas gracias por todos esos comentarios, sé que puede resultar enredosa y loca al principio ya que jugamos mucho con los tiempos, en termino de siglos o años. El final es el principio y el principio es el final, esperamos que a medida que pasen los capitulos ustedes logren entenderlo.<span>_


	3. Otra

_**Un error tras otro obligará a Sam y a Freddie iniciar una búsqueda, un completo misterio para ambos. ¿Podrá el odio convertirse en amor? ¿Conocerán el trasfondo de su búsqueda y el propósito de ese viaje mágico y misterioso?**_

Solo de algo están seguros, que ninguno de los dos tiene idea de cómo empezar o tan si quiera como encontrarse uno del otro; y el tiempo es lo que menos sobra en esta historia.

_**Autores: Isabellita y JoselinA**_

_**Titulo: En busca de la Felicidad.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>  
><strong>Otra<strong>

**Sam**  
>Mierda no entiendo nada, horas atrás estaba caminando con Carly en los pasillos del colegio y ahora estaba… no sé donde estaba. Era un lugar muy tranquilo en apariencia, se nota a leguas que no había tecnología y todo era tan… uff, estoy en una pesadilla.<p>

Me miré al espejo y no pude evitar chillar como una niña, la persona que se reflejaba en el espejo no era yo. Mi mano viajo rápidamente a mi rostro, creo que lo más sorprendente era mi color de piel que en vez de ser blanco completamente tenía un color bronce hermoso. Mis ojos eran de color miel y mi cabello era castaño. De pronto fui consciente de mi estatura, era al menos veinte centímetros más alta que mi antiguo cuerpo y… Wow, definitivamente tengo más cuerpo.

Me dejé caer en el suelo sin apartar la mirada del espejo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Mi vestimenta era lo peor, creo nunca haber visto algo tan horrible ni siquiera en las batas de abuelita que utilizaba la mamá de Freddie.

-¿Qué diablos tengo puesto? –susurré irritada.

Cerré los ojos frustrada y me deje caer en el piso, la verdad es que, mi vestimenta, era el menor de mis problemas. Si yo había cambiado quiere decir que Freddie también, eso empeoraba las cosas a un nuevo nivel.

-¿Qué haces allí, hermana? Eso es un comportamiento de pobres, tienes que aprender a comportarte –me giré ante las palabras de esa mujer, me sorprendí al verla, era muy parecida a mí pero más vieja. ¿Me había dicho hermana? ¡Qué bien!

-Levántate, Elizabeth, tenemos invitados –una mujer mayor y de temple fuerte me regaño, en este momento estaba confundida y no podía reaccionar. –Cecil, ¿no has bañado a mi hija? ¿Sabes muy bien lo que significa?

La pobre se acercó a mi despavorida, sus manos le temblaban e intentaba levantarme en vano.

-Yo no me quiero bañar –sentencie desafiante. Creo que nunca había visto tanta rabia en los ojos de una persona hasta ahora.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme? –susurró acercándose a mí amenazadoramente.

-Atrévete a ponerme una mano encima, madre, y no vivirás para contarlo –sisee con veneno en mi voz. –Me vas a respetar, así como debes respetar a tu marido que, supongo es mi padre.

Mis palabras fueron como un golpe para ella, me observó con ira y se retiró de la habitación dejando a la idiota que dice ser mi hermana y Cecil sorprendidas. La verdad no me importaba mucho quien era, pero no iba a permitir que nadie me tocara.

-Cecil, acompáñame al baño… quiero salir de aquí y de este ambiente pesado –dije sin temor alguno en mi voz, más bien parecía que estaba retando a "mi hermana".

Seguí a la pobre chica hasta el baño, de verdad no dejaba de sorprenderme.

-Señorita, Elizabeth, eso que hizo fue muy peligroso. La Señora no tiene consideración con nadie…

-Yo menos. Te aseguro que mis métodos son menos ortodoxos –respondí sin dudas. Ella me observó y pude ver en sus ojos un brillo diferente, ya no había miedo, podía jurar que la chica se sentía segura.

-Permítame ayudarla, hoy día es una fecha muy importante. Su padre está de vuelta y se espera que usted realicé la cabalgata diurna junto a él –bueno, eso no podía ser tan malo. Yo sabía cabalgar, es más, me encantaba.

Me dejé bañar como si fuera una bebita, esto era lo más vergonzoso que he experimentado y por eso trataba de no mirarla a los ojos. ¿Cómo estas personas podían llamar a eso lujo? Pss, estaban locos. Sin embargo, nada de eso se compara con el vestido tan extravagante que tocaba llevar, aunque era muy parecido a la moda actual de alta costura, esto era horrible.

¿Cuántas capas puede tener un vestido? Primero, aquí no conocían el brasier de eso me pude dar cuenta y con horror admití que prefiero un hilo a un pantalón como ropa interior. Segundo, ¿Acaso no sufren con estas cosas? Un corcel iba a ser el causante de mi muerte, no podía ni respirar y para completar Cecil no tenía consideración con mi cabello. Lo alborotaba y enredaba con flores moradas a diestra y siniestra.

-Se ve hermosa, no reparé en las palabras de la Señorita Juliana, solo está celosa -¿Quién? Ah sí, mi hermana. Pss, nunca presto atención a las palabras de nadie, menos de alguien que no conozco.

-¿Cómo hacen para caminar con esto? No, respóndeme mejor ¿Cómo hacen para respirar? –ella frunció el ceño y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Señorita, usted pidió estos vestidos. Le encantan –traté de ocultar el horror y asco que me causo eso.

-Sígame, su padre la espera… -¿En serio voy a cabalgar con un vestido? Esta época está llena de gente extraña.

Baje las escaleras de madera forradas con una alfombra, ¿vino tinto? ¡Espantoso! Pude sentir la mirada de "mi madre" martillándome el cerebro, estaba muy molesta. No pude evitar sonreír y darle una mirada despectiva que logró enfadarla más. Entonces, en la entrada estaba él, un hombre mayor pero extremadamente guapo, me miraba con tanta ternura que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Mi hermosa, Elizabeth –dijo antes de abrazarme, yo respondí al abrazo torpemente. –Mírate, eres toda una mujer. ¿Sería usted tan amable de acompañarme a nuestra acostumbrada cabalgata? –sonreí como tonta sin proponérmelo. –Tomaré eso como un sí…

Extendió su mano esperando que yo la tomara y eso hice, caminamos lentamente hasta las caballerizas donde descansaban hermosos caballos. Mi sonrisa se amplió esto era como un sueño, adoraba la vida en el campo.

Durante todo el camino hablamos de muchas cosas, aunque la mayoría me parecían banalidades. Sin embargo, se notaba que este señor viajaba mucho y se ausentaba por periodos muy largos. Mientras cabalgábamos de regreso me entrego una bolsa con un pequeño lazo dorado, fingí felicidad y lo abrí rápidamente solo para encontrarme con la pañoleta más hermosa que había visto en mi vida; Carly tenía muchas y de diferentes estilos. De pronto lo que me parecía lujoso dejó de serlo comparado con esto.

Guardamos los caballos en la caballeriza y cuando estábamos a punto de salir, lo vi. Abrí los ojos como platos y corrí sin importarme el vestido y el hermoso regalo, me precipite en el suelo lleno de paja y excremento. ¿Qué le había pasado a este chico? Su cuerpo olía horrible y los gusanos bailaban prácticamente en su espalda.

-Padre, tenemos que ayudarlo, se puede morir –él me miró con extrañeza para luego esbozar una hermosa sonrisa, era algo así como ¿orgullo?

-Llamaré a alguien para que nos ayude…

-No –grité. -¿Estás loco? Él necesita ayuda ahora mismo, ¿me ayudas? –dije mientras levantaba el cuerpo pesado de ese chico y vaya que si pesaba.

Él se acercó rápidamente a ayudarme, gracias al cielo nadie estaba para interponerse en nuestro camino. Lo subimos hasta mi habitación y corrí hasta la puerta.

-Cecil –grité desesperada. No pasaron 30 segundos cuando la chica estaba allí jadeando y prestando sus servicios. –Bájale a tu teatro, conmigo puedes olvidar eso. Busca algo para curar heridas y pinzas, ropa nueva y muchas vendas –ordené ante la mirada sorprendida de mi padre y la misma Cecil.

Me quité la pulsera que tenía en mi muñeca, incomodaba horrores, y me dispuse a quitarle los restos de tela y paja de la espalda. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre y maldije por lo bajo al ver los cortes en su espalda, eran los mismos que tenía Cecil la mañana de ayer. Esta gente no tenía consideración con nadie, este chico puede morir y nadie parece interesado por ello.

Momentos más tarde llegó ella con un cubo de agua, un recipiente y todo lo que le pedí.

-Padre, no le digas a mi madre nada de esto. Ella se volvería algo… se molestaría –me arrepentí de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-No te preocupes, ella no sabrá que su hija preciosa se parece cada día más a su padre –no pude evitar sonreír ante el tono de orgullo. –Debo ir y entretenerla, creo que no me necesitas.

-Gracias… -susurré antes de cerrar la puerta con llave. –Bien, tratare de quitarle todos los gusanos, no tiene mucho tiempo…

Trabajé con mucho cuidado, había heridas que, sin duda, tenían más gusanos que otras. Gracias a Dios estaban recientes y no habían comenzado a comérselo vivo.

-Seño… Elizabeth –corrigió ante mi mirada. -¿Dónde aprendió sobre esto? –estaba notablemente sorprendida.

-Hace muchos años, me llevé una paliza de mi madre. Por supuesto nadie lo noto, y mi pierna se lleno de gusanos –suspiré recordando ese día. –Entonces aprendí a curarlo. ¿Quién es este joven? –pregunté cambiando el tema.

-Su nombre es Ben, es el jardinero –susurró en respuesta.

Terminé de limpiar sus heridas y las cubrí con las vendas, podía escuchar de vez en cuando sus quejidos y pues no lo culpaba. Agarré un poco de tela y lo mojé para luego comenzar a limpiar la piel a su alrededor, no quería que se infectara el doble de lo que ya estaba. Toqué su frente y estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-Ayúdame a girarlo –le pedí a Cecil que no reaccionaba ante su asombro.

Luego limpie su rostro, sus labios estaban cuarteados y tenían sangre vieja. Suspiré mientras los limpiaba y sonreía ante los gemidos de dolor. "Que niña eres, Ben" susurré haciendo reír a Cecil.

-Usted no es la misma –me giré para observarla. –Su mirada es más suave y ruda al mismo tiempo, es como si fuera otra persona.

-Me siento como otra persona. Ahora alcánzame un vaso de agua, debe estar sediento –y no me equivoqué, tomaba el agua con desesperación. Pobre chico, debe estar hambriento también. Le dije a Cecil que me ayudara a quitarme esta prenda que era una tortura y luego juntas bajamos a la cocina.

Todos me observaban como si me naciera de la nada una segunda cabeza, no les preste atención y me dispuse a tomar frutas y un poco de pan, la verdad es que yo también tenía hambre. Cuando llegué a mi habitación la cerré nuevamente con llave, corté el pan en pequeños pedazos y se lo di. El comía desesperado y a pesar de estar dormido se le notaba hambriento.

Pasé toda la madrugada en vela, no era por Ben, bueno no todo. Estaba nerviosa, ¿Cómo iba conseguirlo? Se notaba que no había casas a kilómetros, estaba encerrada aquí sin poder cumplir mi propósito. Gemí cuando los primeros rayos del sol golpearon mi rostro, los pájaros cantan alegremente y yo simplemente no pude pasar por alto lo maravilloso de este paisaje. En Seattle no se ven cosas así.

-¿Dónde estoy? –susurró Ben.

Entonces lo miré a los ojos y sentí todo mi cuerpo vibrar, era una sensación extraña. No entendía porque mi corazón latía de esa manera, sus ojos verdes me atravesaron sin proponérselo. Era simplemente único. Su cabello rubio caía graciosamente sobre su frente y sus labios ya habían sanado, estaba algo flaco pero seguramente se debía a la falta de alimento.

-Me llamo Elizabeth, este –dije señalando el lugar-, es mi cuarto. –Su rostro se transformo en una mueca de terror y yo fruncí el ceño confundida.

-Discúlpeme por lo de sus flores, no lo volveré a hacer…

-No sigas, yo no mande a hacerte esto –susurré acercándome a la cama y sentándome junto a él. –Sin embargo nadie debe notar que te ayude, puedo asegurarte que eso alteraría muchas cosas en esta casa.

-Señorita, El…

-Solo Elizabeth, odio las formalidades –susurré con una sonrisa en los labios. –Cuando estés preparado puedes bañarte, Cecil trajo un poco de ropa y estás en tu casa. Cerraré la puerta con llave para evitar que mi madre o mi hermana entren. No te asomes por la ventana y trataré de subir pronto con un poco de comida, bebé agua y descansa. Adiós –escupí todas esas palabras a una velocidad sorprendente, ese chico me ponía nerviosa, la misma sensación que él producía en mí.


	4. Sospechas editado

**Disculpen el enredo tan grande que tuve en ese momento, creí haber subido los dos y solo subí uno... espero me disculpen **

**En busca de la felicidad**

**Capitulo 3**

**Sospechas**

**Freddie**

Solo podía pensar en ella, en sus ojos color miel. Nunca había sentido esa electricidad con otra persona, bueno solo cuando estaba en buenas condiciones con Sam y se lo adjudique a que ella no suele comportarse así. Pero vamos, Sam Puckett me ha odiado desde siempre, no recuerdo un trato decente de su parte por cuenta propia y las veces que si lo hacía era gracias a Carly.

Gruñí a causa del desespero, ¿Cómo se suponía que la iba a encontrar? ¿Sería la misma chica altanera y mal educada de siempre? Seguramente, ese demonio de cabellera rubia tiene que aparecer así tenga que mover cielo y tierra para lograrlo.

Suspiré decidido a buscarla cuando esté totalmente curado y en buenas condiciones para cabalgar. Intenté levantarme pero el dolor me envió de vuelta a la cama, me dolía y ardía de diferentes formas. Maldije internamente al lograr sentarme en la cama, tenía que lograrlo no podía ser tan cobarde. Cuando mis pies tocaron el piso o la alfombra, yo que sé, intenté enderezarme y me du cuenta que eso era un error.

Pude sentir la camisa fría, muy fría en la parte de atrás. Me giré horrorizado, había un manchón gigante de sangre en la cama; sentía mi estomago retorcerse ante el asco. Gracias al cielo había una cubeta cerca si no todo sería un completo desastre. Podía sentir las lágrimas recorrer mi rostro y me reprochaba ser tan débil, y entonces me vi.

Esa persona que estaba en el espejo no podía ser yo. Yo no era rubio y mucho menos tenía los ojos verdes.

-Esto no es justo, ¿Cómo pretendes que la busque si no somos los mismos? –gruñí mirando fijamente mi reflejo.

-Eso lo tienen que descifrar, ¿no lo crees? –susurró mi reflejo, esto era una locura. –Además, Samantha Puckett está decidida a buscarte y ella ya sabe que no eres el Freddie que guarda su memoria. –Con una sonrisa, mi reflejo volvió a imitar mi postura sorprendida dando por entendido que ese pequeño intercambio de palabras había finalizado.

Estoy jodido, simplemente eso. Pude sentir otro movimiento brusco de mi estomago, pero no me permití decaer otra vez. Me levanté e hice lo que ella me prohibió, mirar por la ventana. La verdad no entendía porque tanto miedo, ¿Qué me podrían hacer? Entonces, la vi y mi sangre se heló.

Abajo, en las caballerizas, una mujer de cabellos castaños me miraba con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Era la hermana de ella y me había visto, esto no podía ser bueno. Comencé a mirar por todos lados, necesitaba salir de aquí, pero estaba atrapado con llave.

-Ah, estás levantado. Eso es bueno, Cecil, ayúdame a curarlo –dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce en los labios. Mierda, me hace sentir como si todo mi cuerpo flotara. –Estás algo callado, yo no te haré daño, no soy como ellas –susurró fijando su mirada en la mía.

-Yo no he dicho eso… -murmuré.

-No lo dices, pero lo piensas. Por cierto, me llamo Elizabeth y… creo que no estaré mucho tiempo aquí, pero te ayudaré con tus heridas –me dijo con algo de nostalgía.

No le respondí, no confiaba en esos momentos en mi voz. Esa chica podía robarme el aliento con solo una mirada. Hablé todo el día con ella, puedo decir con toda seguridad que Elizabeth tenía una forma de pensar muy diferente a las mujeres de esta época. Se supone que todas son recatadas y estrictamente vigilada por sus padres, en cambio, ella desafiaba a la suya.

Ella volvió a curar mis heridas y, Dios, dolía tanto que tenía que morder mi lengua para no gritar. Luego de un par de horas se hizo de noche y al fin podía salir de esa casa, tenía miedo de que me agarraran y golpearan de nuevo, así no podía buscar a Sam.

Pensé en tantas cosas, en el error que había cometido y porque me estaba pasando esto. Algo quería enseñarnos esa mujer, pero a ciencia cierta no sabía qué. Comencé a recordar todos esos momentos compartidos con Sam, los maltratos y depresiones causados por ese demonio de cabellos dorados. Sí, ella fue mi primer beso y dentro del todo fue mi mejor amiga. Por lo menos marcaba la diferencia en mi vida, sabía que decirme aunque estuviera triste.

Pero no dejaba de preguntarme algo, ¿Por qué tenía que buscar la felicidad junto a ella? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que debía descubrir?

-Vaya, el jardinero salió de los aposentos de mi hermana. Malo, muy malo –me tensé al escuchar su voz. Maldición, ¿Qué pretendía esta chica?

-No sé a lo que se refiere, Señorita… -traté de escabullirme sin mucho éxito.

-De nada te sirve mentirme –susurró con una sonrisa en los labios. –He visto como te mira mi hermana, siempre sonrojándose cuando estabas cerca, por eso mi madre se la llevo lejos, para apartarlas de ratas inmundas como tú.

"Entonces, Ben y Elizabeth tienen su historia… ¿será por eso que siento esto por ella?"

-No sé de lo que habla…

-Vamos, recoges mierda y limpias las flores de mi hermana, aparte de ser un mal oliente y… -sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa llena de emoción. –Tú harás lo que te pida si no le diré a mi madre y Elizabeth no quedara bien parada.

-No tienes derecho a chantajearme con algo tan bajo –ella se encogió de hombros ante mis reclamos.

-¿Tienes opción? –preguntó triunfante. –La ignoraras, si te llama respóndele mal, si te busca te irás por otra dirección y le dejaras en claro que no deseas ser nada, ni su amigo –espetó con emoción. Pude sentir como mi corazón se estrujo ante tanto, además tuve que reunir todas mis fuerzas para no golpearle.

"Eso no es de hombres, Freddie…" me grité mentalmente y suspiré antes de responder.

-Está bien, lo tengo. Ahora déjeme en paz –escupí con odio, ¿podía pasar algo peor?

A la mañana siguiente, me había levantado muy temprano ya que de igual forma no podía dormir. Me encontré a mi mismo arrancando la maleza del jardín mientras escuchaba los diferentes cantos de pájaros. En Seattle no se escuchaba ni una paloma, como me hubiese gustado estar en esta situación con otras condiciones, por ejemplo ser Fredward Benson y compartir esto con mis mejores amigos.

Suspiré cerrando los ojos y me deje llevar por uno de los recuerdos más preciados que tengo, el día que las conocí.

Carly era simplemente preciosa y su hermosura golpeó fuerte en mí, no podía dejar de verla y suspirar cada vez que pasaba a mi lado. Ella tenía gracia y le caía bien a todo el mundo, lo único malo en todo ese cuadro era esa chica rubia que siempre la acompañaba. Siempre vestía con ropas de macho, es más, la mayoría de sus amigos eran hombres y no necesariamente de los buenos; en su mayoría brabucones y saboteadores.

Su nombre era Sam, a diferencia de Carly siempre estaba desarreglada. Parecía que su cabello nunca había conocido un cepillo o un acondicionador, su vestimenta era deplorable ya que no hacía el mínimo intento de plancharla o vestirse de forma correcta. Lo peor de todo era que, Samantha Puckett, buscaba una escusa para golpearme o hacerme sentir mal. Odiaba llegar todos los días adolorido a causa de un calzón chino y odiaba más que esa chica estuviera cerca de Carly.

Cuando se me presentó la oportunidad de ayudar a Carly a cumplir su castigo, me sentí de maravillas, tal vez sí podría conquistarla. Pero esa niña me saco de quicio, era jodidamente estresante que sentía que podía estallar con una sola pelea. Sin embargo, paso el tiempo y las peleas se hicieron más constantes, pero no por eso dolorosas o estresantes. En su mayoría disfrutaba de ellas y fingía que me molestaba solo para verla molesta.

Sentí como dibujaba una sonrisa en mis labios, nadie se había dado cuenta de eso, nadie excepto Gibby. Ese chico también era extraño, tenía unas costumbres que lograban estremecer hasta el más fuerte, en este caso era Sam. Jamás olvidaré ese día, estaba en mi casillero y él se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en los labios –"Hey, Freddie"- Me giré solo para saludarlo con una seña, no tenía ganas de hablar, no después de la pelea. –"Está vez la llevaste a sus límites. Creo que te sobrepasaste"-, yo abrí los ojos como platos para luego fruncir el seño –"No entiendo…"-. Él sonrió y me pidió que me acercara –"Sé que tú provocas las peleas entre Sam y tú. Maldición, chico, eso sí es peligroso, te admiro"- gritó mientras se alejaba dejándome a mí más que sorprendido.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –preguntó Elizabeth animada mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-No es tu problema, dejame tranquilo –espeté con desprecio y ella solo pudo fruncir el ceño, estaba confundida.

-¿Qué te pasa, por qué me respondes así? –dijo alzando su voz.

-Este maldito mundo es libre, Elizabeth, y yo hago con mi vida lo que se me dé la gana. Dejame solo sí, interfieres en mi trabajo –juró haber visto el mismo nivel de ira en una sola persona.

-Señorita, Elizabeth para ti –susurró con veneno en su voz. –Cuando te estés muriendo y tu boca se llene de gusanos, no estaré allí para ti –dijo con odio antes de desaparecer.

Suspiré abatido, esta chica no era mala y yo estaba tratándola como una paria, estas no fueron las enseñanzas de mi madre. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos sucias y me quejé, mi madre, ese era otro punto importante. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Se preocuparía por mí? ¿Había notado ya mi ausencia? Esto es una mierda.

A medida que pasaban las horas, cumplía cada capricho estúpido de Juliana. Ella tenía serios problemas de personalidad y ni hablar de su madre, era una… Traté de controlar mi ira, así sea en mis pensamientos porque nada en mi vida podía ser color de rosa. Cuando la luna se alzó en el cielo no pude evitar suspirar de felicidad, me acosté entre la paja y el suelo, esto era lo más parecido al paraíso tomando en cuenta el infierno que he vivido con esa mujer.

Sentí mis parpados pesados y lentamente me deje caer en un profundo sueño aunque no tranquilo. De eso me di cuenta cuando abrí los ojos al día siguiente, todo mi cuerpo dolía y mis músculos ardían. Por la cantidad de luz en el exterior supe que aun faltaba mucho para mí hora de trabajo, entonces decidí caminar por los alrededores y disfrutar aunque sea un poco del paisaje.

A veces pienso que mi peor error fue conocerla tan bien, es que era imposible no hacerlo. Sus golpes ya no dolían y sus palabras causaban absolutamente nada en mí, solo seguía el juego. Pero a veces sus juegos dolían, no físicamente si no sentimentalmente, sus burlas e ironías no eran nada sanas. Un día la encontré llorando en la azotea del colegio, en ese momento estuve a punto de burlarme de ella y hacerle lo mismo que me hacía a mí. Pero, algo no estaba bien con ella, su llanto me dolía y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Sam era la persona más fuerte que conocía y podía jurar que su barrera era inquebrantable. Me acerqué a ella con mucha cautela, ella era un misterio cuando se trataba de expresar sus sentimientos. –"¿Qué sucedió?"-, la vi tensarse y levantarse rápidamente, pero esta vez no se lo iba a permitir, escapar no era una opción. La tomé del brazo con fuerza atrayéndola a mi pecho para abrazarla, sí, admito que ese fue un movimiento peligroso pero, ¿Qué podía perder? –"Tranquila, si no quieres contarme no importa. Aquí estoy…"-, cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe que nunca llego. Solo sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello con fuerza.

Conocer una nueva faceta de Sam no me hacía feliz, sabía que por ello algo tenía que cambiar o pagar, después de todo eso era normal en ella.

-¿Ya estás despierto? Perfecto, porque contigo quería hablar –su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y pude sentir miedo cuando tomó mi mano para arrastrarme con fuerza hacia las caballerizas.

Me zafe con brusquedad.

-¿Qué coño quieres, Elizabeth? –Okey, no suelo maldecir ni ser tan grosero, pero tenía que mantenerla a salvo.

-¿Quieres saber que quiero? ¡Ja! Te metiste con la mujer equivocada, por las buenas soy buena, pero por las malas… no quieres saberlo, nadie se mete con… -su voz se apagó por un segundo para luego proseguir. –Nadie se mete con Elizabeth y vive para contarlo, me la pagaras, Ben, tenlo por seguro –espetó con ira antes de darme un fuerte golpe en el brazo, lo sorprendente de todo es que yo conocía ese movimiento, esto tenía que ser una casualidad.

La vi alejarse rápidamente hasta su casa y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

-No sé que estoy haciendo… ayúdame –supliqué dejándome caer en el suave pasto.

"Estás más cerca de lo que crees, Fredward Benson, apúrate no tienes tiempo".


	5. Partida editado

**Mil disculpas, de verdad xD pero me acabo de dar cuenta de ese error ;) ahora sí espero tenga sentido... el motivo de nuestra tardanza para publicarlo son muchos y para que darles escusas cuando podemos publicar ¿no? **

**Besos**

**En busca de la felicidad  
>Capitulo 4<br>Partida**

Sam

Juro por Dios que esto no es normal, siento como si perdí todo y ya no me quedaban esperanzas. No sé en qué momento bajaron mis ánimos, ni cuando comencé a llorar, solo podía sentir una punzada fuerte en mi pecho y la más fuerte desesperanza. Me sentía perdida en un mundo al cual no pertenecía ni pretendía hacerlo, sé que tengo que ser fuerte, pero ya no puedo más.

Esa señora que dice ser mi madre ha logrado llevarme al límite, hacía lo que pedía y hasta permitía que me gritara. Juliana era la más beneficiada puesto que se le veía muy feliz, no conocía los motivos y tampoco me importaba. Suspiré secando mis lágrimas, me levanté perezosamente de mullida cama y me atreví a echar un vistazo por la ventana. El dolor volvió con más fuerza al verlo, cerré los ojos y mi frente tocó la ventana tibia gracias al sol.

Tenía que enfocarme y encontrar a Freddie para salir de este maldito lugar. Muchas preguntas pasaron por mi mente, ¿Me estaría buscando? ¿Estaría aun molesto conmigo por todo lo que hice ese día? Era una tonta y nunca me cansaría de decirlo, siempre soy yo la que termina arruinando todo y esta vez no fue la excepción. ¿Cómo podía tratarlo tan mal? Siempre ahuyento a las personas que me importan.

-Elizabeth, niña, apúrate. Tu padre espera y tenemos una reunión muy importante –no respondí y me limité a cumplir con su orden.

-Señorita Elizabeth, ¿Qué paso con usted? –susurró Cecil con tristeza.

-Eso no importa, tengo que hacer lo que me dicen –y una mierda… nunca fui de esas chicas responsables. Entonces, ¿Por qué empezar ahora? ¡Ya sé! Había perdido las esperanzas, una persona como yo no deberían pasarle cosas buenas.

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y suspirar, me dejé bañar y vestir como una muñequita. Bajé las escaleras cuando estuve completamente arreglada, la mujer que era yo en esos momentos me asustaba, ¿Dónde estaba mi propia personalidad?

-Y allí está mi hermosura, ven te quiero presentar a nuestros amigos –ese era mi padre. Era extraño no sentirme mal al decirle padre, tal vez porque nunca conocí al mío.

Me quejé internamente al estrechar tantas manos y por comportarme tan linda todo el tiempo. Por otro lado, estaba ansiosa por la partida de mi padre, solo faltaba una hora y se iría sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo. Él era mi apoyo en este lugar, la verdad es que yo no quería confiar en nadie, no podía hacerlo.

Entre chistes, babosadas cursis de la gente rica y toda esa maldita charla de mujeres que me volvía loca se pasaron las dos horas. Podía sentir como mi corazón se achicaba y dolía por la partida de ese señor, dos días y me había enamorado completamente de la idea de tener un padre. Él me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y me pidió que soportara todo, que yo sea chica muy fuerte y podía contra todo y todos.

Lo vi alejarse en su caballo, adentrándose en la oscuridad y eso fue todo para mí. Ya ellas no tenían que fingir, sin embargo, me quedaba un consuelo más ya que mientras haya gente en la casa no me iban a hacer daño. Me senté con muchas señoras que no hacían más que hablar de sus esposos y de todo el dinero que poseían, vaya que si eran ridículas.

-Muy bien, amigos y amigas, es para mí un placer informarles que mi hija Elizabeth ha aceptado casarse con Lord Damius –pude escuchar como todos aplaudían mientras dejaba de respirar, todo al mismo tiempo. Mi pesadilla, me obligarían a casarme con un estúpido viejo. Eso era todo, me largo de esta pesadilla.

No presté atención a los gritos de esa vieja y mucho menos a las amenazas de mi queridita Juliana. Maldición, todos estaban locos en esta época y el único que parece cuerdo es mi padre. Me detuve en medio del bosque, no conocía este lugar y pues no me importaba, cualquier sitio es mejor que ese encierro. No solo era el lugar, ya estaba harta de actuar como niña buena, fingir que nada me dolía y sobre todo, estaba cansada de esperar.

No se cuanta distancia recorrí, pero sabía que estaba lejos y de cierto modo me preocupaba. Tenía hambre y frio, y para colmo de males estaba segura de estar dando vueltas como una estúpida. Llegué a un pequeño riachuelo y, prácticamente, me lancé para tomar agua. Dios, tenía tanta sed, mi garganta quemaba y mis labios estaban agrietados.

Después de tomarme toda el agua que mi cuerpo podía soportar, me quedé allí sentada escuchando el agua correr y viendo el tenue reflejo de la luna. Tenía muchas cosas en mi mente, nunca fui una chica de buenas notas y tampoco amistosa, pero todo eso tiene un porqué. Mi madre alimento, a lo largo de los años, el miedo en mi interior porque no era normal que una persona modelo sea tan irresponsable e inestable. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero envidiaba a Melanie y su maldita vida perfecta lejos de las preocupaciones, del miedo, de mi vida.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Señorita Elizabeth? Todos la están buscando –ese era Ben, no quería hablar con ese chico porque lo haría sufrir y vaya que estaba deseando expulsar toda este sentimiento con alguien.

-No es tu maldito problema, dejame en paz –susurré sin mirarlo, de todos modos no se podía.

Él solo se limitó a sentarse y juguetear con la tierra, rodé mis ojos ante el entretenimiento simple de esta gente. Estoy segura que como Sam Puckett estaría jugando video juegos o haciéndole la vida imposible al ñoño…

-Auch, buena esa… -susurré para mí, la verdad es que si algo extrañaba en este momento era a Freddie.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado si tienes algún propósito en esta vida que no sea este? Tal vez algo diferente –murmuró Ben, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi cuerpo. Tal vez estaba tratando de encontrar algo diferente a la espesa oscuridad.

-Últimamente lo he pensado mucho, sin embargo, no es tu problema –espeté con sorna y lo escuché reír. Vaya que si era extraño.

-Me recuerdas mucho a una persona que extraño mucho, tienes una personalidad muy parecida… pero no eres ella –podía decir lo mismo, pero no quería.

El frio era insoportable, mi cuerpo entero temblaba y mis dientes chocaban entre sí, tal vez no debí escapar después de todo. Me abracé con fuerza tratando de encontrar un poco de calor, pero esto era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Ella era o es alguien muy importante para mí, es mi mejor amiga… mi cómplice… mi confidente –lo escuché suspirar antes de seguir con su dialogo. –Simplemente daría mi vida por su presencia en estos momentos, me siento solo.

-¿Por qué no la buscas? Aquí no haces nada aparte de tratar de hacerme hablar, sin mucho éxito debo acotar –dije con amargura.

-Pues yo te veo hablando, o mejor dicho escucho –dijo entre risas, el muy idiota tenía razón y no pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

-Eres un idiota –murmuré sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-Eres diferente a todas las chicas de este tiempo –fruncí el ceño confundida, no se supone que debería hablar de esa forma. –Tal vez por eso me caes bien o simplemente me atrae tu personalidad, no lo sé.

No le respondí, era sorprendente que él se sintiera de la misma forma.

-Cuando era pequeño, mi madre solía contarme historias de épocas de antaño. Decía que su abuela Jeniffer le contaba todo sobre los pomposos vestidos y amores aparentemente imposibles –me interesé mucho en su relato, era algo diferente. –Me habló de amores eternos y de todo eso, ella me decía que cuando fuera mayor encontraría mi par.

-¿Y crees en esas babosadas? –Mis manos viajaron a mi boca ruidosamente, no era mi intención decirle eso. Pero, ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperaba de alguien como yo?

-No…

Me sorprendí tanto por su respuesta que tenía que preguntar.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, pensé estar enamorado de una persona por tantos años y sufrí tanto por sus rechazos que deje de creer –susurró abatido. –De verdad pensé que algún día ella me vería diferente, no como un amigo.

-¿La amas? –pregunté interesada, no sé porque está historia se me hacia familiar.

-No, con el tiempo descubrí que no era otra cosa que amor de amigos. Creo que… amo a otra persona, pero no sé donde está –dijo indiferente.

No hablamos más en horas, sabía que estaba allí porque podía escuchar su respiración y me sentía algo segura por ello.

-Ben, ¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica? –pregunté interesada. No sé porque me dio ese arrebato, pero necesita saberlo.

-Sí, una vez hace mucho tiempo… pero solo fue un experimento –respondió aun con indiferencia.

-¿Para ti o para ella?

-Para ella, yo si quería besarla. Elizabeth, ¿Por qué quieres saber todo esto? –me encogí de hombros aun sabiendo que él no me podía ver y suspiré.

-¿Quieres hacer otro experimento? –pregunté susurrante, mi corazón latía a mil por segundo.

-Dispara… -sonreí y negué con la cabeza, sus respuestas eran tan parecidas.

-Bésame… bésame como si fuera ella –lo escuché jadear sorprendido. –Por favor, solo quiero que me beses como lo hacías con ella y yo cerraré mis ojos dejándome besar y respondiéndote como yo lo haría con él –supliqué temerosa, Sam Puckett no es de esas chicas, pero ahora yo no era ella.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó interesado.

-Un amigo y creo que no lo volveré a ver –susurré abatida. –Por favor…

Pasaron segundos, minutos ó horas, no lo sé. Pero estaba nerviosa y quería saber su decisión. Escuché el crujir de las hojas y como se acercaba a mí, una de sus manos acarició mi rostro y podía sentir su respiración golpear mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos tratando de recordar ese cumulo de sensaciones que solo podía sentir con Freddie y lo logré, mi estomago se estrujó ante los recuerdos.

Sus labios rozaron los míos con delicadeza y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, esto era nuevo y lo peor de todo es que no era sano porque mi mente jugaba una mala pasada conmigo. Él se alejo de mí susurrando un "lo siento" y sentí como mi corazón dolía ante eso. Me sentí tan estúpida que podía gritar, pero solo haré lo que mejor sé hacer.

-Eres un idiota –grité empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas. –Primero te brindo mi confianza, te di un maldito voto de confianza que no suelo hacerlo y tú me pagas tratándome como una paria. Ahora vuelvo como la propia estúpida a darte otra oportunidad y me… Ahs, olvídalo. Me largo –me levanté y comencé a caminar rápidamente rio arriba. Algo tenía que conseguir y gracias al cielo el agua era lo único que podía reflejarse con la luna.

Podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de Ben a mis espaldas, pero no le daré el puto tiempo que necesita para burlarse en mi cara. No volvería a burlarse de mí… Todo fue como una explosión, mi mente se quedo en blanco mientras él soltaba un jadeo sorprendido, yo estaba igual.

Sus labios se movían con urgencia sobre los míos y yo respondí… Dios, sí. Necesitaba con todo sentirme de esta manera y demonios, solo Freddie lo lograba. Gemí cuando su lengua comenzó a juguetear con la mía, esto era demasiado. Las lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro, quería encontrarlo y no podía, no sabía ni como comenzar. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y mis manos en su cuello, ambos cumplimos nuestra parte del trato. Besarnos como si fuera el otro la persona que deseábamos.


	6. Pesadilla

**Capitulo 5**

**Pesadilla**

**Freddie**

**Cerraba mis ojos y lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza eran los pensamientos de lo sucedido noches atrás. Había besado a Elizabeth, pero se sentía tan real, podía jurar que era Sam si no es porque, esta chica, pertenece a este tiempo. Sin embargo, había algo que no me terminaba de cuadrar, esa noche mientras nos besábamos, ella logró tararear su nombre, pero no lo entendí y cuando intente preguntarle, me evadió.**

**Ella regresó a la mañana siguiente a su prisión de cristal, donde su madre la esperaba muy molesta. Le pegó y maltrató todo el día, desde las caballerizas podía escucharse sus gritos. Nunca la vi llorar, siempre mantuvo su porte sereno y vacio que, había adoptado unas semanas atrás, lo usaba para aparentar.**

**Y aquí estaba yo, sentado en las caballerizas, era mi tiempo libre y aprovechaba esos momentos para descansar, no he tenido un respiro desde que llegué. Enfoqué toda mi atención en las clases innecesarias de tejido, Elizabeth no parecía ser una futura ama de casa. Ella era muy diferente, marcaba una diferencia y eso la hacía única.**

**La castaña tenía el ceño fruncido, su postura era rígida y perfecta dando la impresión que se encontraba incomoda. Sonreí ante la ironía, cuando tenía 12 años mi madre decidió que era saludable tener una postura perfecta, pensar que le hacía caso me enfermaba. Así que debo creer que, esa chica, siente lo mismo; esa Señora era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor, ella había recibido la paliza del siglo, solo por haberse escapado.**

**Los gritos se escuchaban en todo el lugar, esa noche no pude dormir, el solo pensar que pude haberlo evitado enviándola a casa. Pero no, debía quedarme allí y descubrir que rayos pasaba por su mente. Suspiré cerrando los ojos, estaba algo aturdido porque escuchaba la voz de Yaki resonar en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, recordándome que mi hora estaba llegando. Pero, ¿Cómo consigo a Sam cuando me encuentro en medio de la nada?**

"**Ella está más cerca de lo que piensas…"**

**Allí estaba de nuevo, no podía pensar tranquilamente sin que ella me aturdiera con su voz. Elizabeth gritó llamando mi atención, estaba tirada en el piso con los labios partidos. Su madre le había golpeado tan fuerte que, un hilo de sangre recorría su barbilla. Como desearía poder ayudarla, estoy atado de manos como ella.**

**-Levántate, espero no pongas por el suelo nuestro apellido, porque el día que él te deje en la calle no pienses, siquiera, regresar. –Elizabeth temblaba de pies a cabeza y aguantaba las lágrimas, esa actitud es muy similar al comportamiento de Sam, ella no deja que nadie la vea llorar.**

**Apreté mis manos mientras observaba como le pegaban y la humillaban, era insoportable. Recuerdo haber leído en mis libros de historia que las personas de estos tiempos estaban acostumbradas, pero al ver como la lastimaban y cómo reaccionaba a sus maltratos, me daba a entender que todo era una maldita mentira.**

**El resto del día transcurrió sin novedades, Elizabeth estaba encerrada en su habitación y la estúpida de su madre había partido, sabrá Dios a donde, con su hija Juliana. Seguramente planeaban como hacerle la vida miserable a esa chica, por lo visto no regresarían porque estaba a punto de ocultarse el sol.**

**Ya de noche, decidí que era hora de cenar, me adentré en la cocina y comencé a comer con "mis iguales" como decía el capataz. Al terminar, me despedí de todos, pero mientras caminaba en la oscuridad de los jardines alguien me tomó del brazo. Era Cecil, en sus ojos pude ver preocupación.**

**-Ben, esto tiene que parar. No sé qué está pasando, pero la señorita Elizabeth ha renunciado a su lucha… tienes que animarla –exigía ella con aparente urgencia. –Sé que el final de eso te dolió, la amabas y querías ser aceptado en su vida… no lo lograste y ella lo intento, juro que lo intento, pero su madre casi la mata y tan solo era una pequeña cuando eso… te necesita, Ben, por favor.**

**No sé lo que haya pasado con el dueño de este cuerpo, pero lo descubriría. Fui consciente de cómo, Cecil, partía molesta; seguramente pensaba que ella no me interesaba. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero sí, esa chica me importaba porque, de cierto modo, me hacía recordar a Sam. Recordarla, hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por segundo, ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego? Tantas peleas, retos, insultos no serian fácil de compensar, pero de cierto modo, ella lograba hacerlo con esos pequeños momentos que hacían mi vida feliz; una sonrisa genuina, llamarme por mi nombre, dejarme entrar en su vida y otras cosas que me hacían feliz.**

**Miré el cielo y estaba totalmente estrellado, de verdad iba a extrañar esto. Caminé nuevamente por la oscuridad del jardín, solo tenía algo en mi mente y eso era subir a la habitación de Elizabeth. Sabía que nadie me estaba observando, a estas alturas todos estaban en la cocina. Trepé la enredadera y la pared, no era una tarea tan difícil cuando se contaba con músculos y un cuerpo atlético como este. Sí, me daba pena admitirlo, pero este cuerpo estaba en mejores condiciones que el mío.**

**Toqué su ventana un par de veces hasta que ella se asomó, por la oscuridad no pude ver su rostro, al menos no con claridad. Ella quitó el seguro y se apartó para dejarme pasar, hacía frio en ese lugar, más que afuera.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? –susurró entrecortadamente. Dios, había llorado… estaba llorando, ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir de esa manera?**

**-Necesitaba ver como estabas –no le estaba mintiendo, en serio quería saberlo.**

**-¿Cómo crees que debo estar? Creo que mi madre me trata peor que a sus empleados –me extrañé por el término utilizado, la mayoría se limitan a llamarnos servidumbre. –Además, ¿Qué importa? Pensándolo bien, yo no debería importante.**

**-Es verdad, no me importas –pude escuchar una pequeña risa, le había parecido gracioso. –Sin embargo, preocuparse por las personas, al menos una vez al año, te hace sentir fresco.**

**-Comprendo lo que dices –susurró tratando de sentarse. Escuchaba como se quejaba y eso me dio a entender que algo le dolía.**

**Me acerqué a ella y aumenté un poco la iluminación de su habitación, no mucho, solo lo suficiente para verla. Sin pedir permiso alguno, quité cada una de sus cubiertas, Elizabeth parecía asombrada, pero no se quejó. Solo se limitó a observar como curaba sus heridas, como tocaba su piel con tanta delicadeza que lograba hacerla suspirar. Ella me inspiraba intriga, era misteriosa y definitivamente era diferente a cualquier persona de este tiempo.**

**-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó mientras me observaba vendar sus brazos.**

**-Una parte es por agradecimiento, la otra es porque no estoy de acuerdo con las injusticias y la más importante es porque me preocupas –susurré sin mirarla a los ojos, estaba concentrado en hacer bien mi trabajo, al menos algo tenía vivir con mi madre.**

**-Eres muy capaz en estas cosas… gracias –sonreí sin proponérmelo, era la primera sonrisa genuina que le daba.**

**El resto de la noche hablamos de cosas sin sentido e importantes también, su vida estaba dividida en ese momento. En cierto modo, comprendía su confusión, pero algo no me cuadraba. ¿Por qué sus historias competen a lo vivido actualmente y no a su pasado? Tenía tantas ganas de escuchar el pasado de estos chicos qué, sin poderlo evitar, me sentía decepcionado.**

**Horas antes del amanecer, me escabullí por su ventana, no sin antes ver la zona. Al llegar a las caballerizas, descansé al menos unas horas antes de comenzar con mi trabajo de todos los días, cuidar de las plantas de las dueñas. Un carruaje se divisó a lo lejos, ellas estaban de vuelta y ahora comenzaba su castigo.**

**Sin embargo, para sorpresa de muchos ellas solo regresaron para recoger un par de cosas, antes de partir, la madre de Elizabeth ordenó máxima vigilancia para su hija. ¿De quién quería protegerla? La tenía encerrada bajo llave y apenas si comía. **

**Trabajé como nunca lo había hecho, traté de que mi atención no se desvíe de mi plan inicial, ayudarla. Pero para hacerlo, debía fingir que todo estaba normal, arrancar la maleza, podar las rosas y evitar lo más que pueda al capataz. Cuando no estaban los dueños, él se creía uno de ellos. **

**Al caer la noche, guardé un poco de mi cena en mis bolsillos, era poco higiénico pero quería llevarle un poco. Esperé a que los custodios abandonaran sus puestos para trepar nuevamente hasta llegar a su ventana, está vez estaba abierta. Tal vez, Elizabeth, tenía esperanzas de que yo volviera y eso me daba cierto sentimiento de ansiedad y felicidad.**

**-Hola… no te acostumbres a venir cada vez que quieras, yo necesito privacidad –susurró divertida. **

**-Oh vamos, deseas tanto mi compañía como yo un descanso –susurré de vuelta. –Tu madre es una loca, en serio. Te tiene encerrada como una delincuente… bueno, no sé nada de tu pasado pero… -Elizabeth me lanzó una almohada mientras ahogaba una carcajada. Me encantaba verla llena de vida, aunque sea por un momento.**

**-Cállate, no soy ninguna delincuente… al menos aquí –susurró con un tinte de desesperación. **

**-Te traje un poco de comida, sé que está noche… -vino tan rápido que no lo note. Se había lanzado sobre mí y buscaba en mis bolsillos.**

**-Muero de hambre… no pruebo bocado desde hace horas –murmuraba desesperada. Cuando probó la comida gimió fascinada, se notaba algo desesperada también. –Gracias… puedes asearte en mi baño, aun tengo agua.**

**Arqueé las cejas sorprendido y ella solo se limitó a sonreír.**

**-Te he visto todo el día trabajar, sé que tu momento de descanso es este y lo estás arruinando por subir a darme comida… además, hueles asquerosamente mal –aun en penumbras pude notar cómo me guiñaba un ojo, se estaba jugando conmigo y esto era más que familiar. Es más, me sentía cómodo con ella, como si la conociera de toda la vida.**

**Le tomé la palabra, asearme en un baño decente no caía mal ya que últimamente me duchaba con el agua que los animales tomaban para saciar su sed, era simplemente asqueroso. Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño suspiré, esta chica estaba en mi cabeza más de lo que quería admitir. **

**Sam**

**Era la gloria, magnifico, el cielo y todos los calificativos que podía dar en este momento, estaba comiendo y podía sentir como los dolores en mi estomago disminuían. Ben era mi ángel en este infierno, había hecho por mí más de lo que podía pedir. Me dejé caer en la cama, suspirando de pura satisfacción. **

**-Hmm, alguien está satisfecho… -dijo el rubio al salir del baño, se había puesto la misma ropa e imagino que no le quedaba de otra. No iba a estar desnudo por toda la habitación. **

**-Ni te imaginas –me limité a responder. Mis ojos se centraron en un punto entre la ventana y las formas extrañas de las cortinas. -¿Cómo es ella?**

**Él guardó silencio por unos minutos, escuché su respiración agitada hasta que me respondió. **

**-Bueno… ella es única, tiene una gran personalidad, algo imprudente y grosera, pero me encanta. Siempre peleaba conmigo y aunque no lo creas, lo adoraba –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y se dejo caer en mi cama sin permiso alguno.**

**No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí, en silencio y acostados uno al lado del otro. En lo único que pensaba era en Freddie, ¿Cómo podía conseguir a una persona que no sabía si quería ser encontrada? Suspiré mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza, no sé que me pasaba. **

**-No te quieres casar, ¿verdad? -¡Bingo! Tenemos un ganador.**

**-No, no quiero, pero ya está hecho y ahora no podré encontrarlo –susurré aun con mis ojos cerrados. –Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de perder algo tan importante con alguien que si lo merezca…**

**-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con aparente inocencia. **

**-Ya sabes, mi virginidad… o pureza, como quieras llamarle –murmuré sintiendo como mis mejillas se enrojecían. –Quiero sentir que me desean por algo más que no sea eso, quiero hacer el amor con esa persona que tanto amo y que ahora no podré porque en pocos días me casaré. **

**Él no dijo nada y tampoco deseaba escuchar nada. De pronto, una de sus manos hizo un recorrido lento desde mi vientre hasta mi pecho, de allí subió hasta mi cuello y enterró sus manos en mis cabellos. Se me hizo imposible no jadear, no solo estaba sorprendida por su atrevimiento, también había disfrutado del mismo. **

**-Olvídate de todo está noche, piensa que ese hombre soy yo… -susurró en mi oído enviando miles de choques por todo mi cuerpo. –Claro, si tú quieres…**

**-Ben… yo… -lo miré a los ojos, estaban oscuros a causa del deseo naciente. –Hazme olvidar está tortura que he vivido en las últimas semanas –susurré antes de besarlo. **

**Era consciente del poco tiempo que tenía de haberlo conocido, tampoco estaba enamorada y había pocas probabilidades que él me quisiera. Lentamente me despojó de mis cubiertas… extraño nombre para la ropa interior, pero era mejor que la palabra con la letra P. Abrí los ojos como platos al sentir su mano callosa y áspera en mi cuerpo desnudo, muy a lo contrario de lo que pensaba, amé la sensación. **

**Me vi en la necesidad de morder mis labios, no podía gemir porque podría llamar la atención de los custodios y lo que menos quería era que descubrieran a Ben. **

**-Olvídate de todo, Elizabeth… olvida que soy Ben y piensa que soy él… -sus palabras lograron estremecerme. Necesitaba de toda mi concentración para no reparar en su presencia e imaginar que era Freddie el que me tocaba. **

**-Eres tan hermosa… -susurró con voz temblorosa mientras tocaba cada parte de piel disponible. **

**Su boca volvió a atacar la mía. Sus besos me transportaban a los días donde mi solía fantasear con él, era tan familiar su toque. Gemí más fuerte de lo que podía cuando mordisqueó una parte sensible de mi cuello y sus manos tocaban mis pechos. Podía sentir como la presión en mi bajo vientre aumentaba, me estaba excitando con simples caricias. **

**Comenzó a besar mi pecho y en ese momento supe que la tortura apenas había iniciado. Mis manos viajaron instintivamente a su cabello, cada vez se hacía menos posible, el guardar mis gemidos. **

**-Oh Dios… -susurré cuando su boca atacó uno de mis pechos. –Nunca había sentido algo así… -expulsé entrecortadamente.**

**El solo gruñó enviando por todo mi cuerpo electricidad exquisita. De mi mente comencé a borrar el hecho que él no era Freddie y empecé a imaginar lo contrario. Todo se intensificaba el doble, mi piel se erizaba ante el menor toque y mis gemidos se volvían cada vez más constantes. Al diablo los custodios y toda la gente de esta casa, solo quería sentirlo de forma más intima.**

**Su intimidad chocó con la mía y ambos gritamos ante esto, creo que ninguno de los dos esperaba tanto. Yo podía sentirlo, estaba listo para mí y él sabía que yo estaba lista.**

**-Por favor… hazme tuya… -susurré entre jadeos. –Por favor, Freddie…**

**Él se detuvo mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.**

**-¿Cómo me llamaste? –uff, había dicho su nombre en voz alta. No estaba segura si eso estaba permitido, tal vez me sobrepasé está vez.**

**-Disculpa, es que su nombre es Freddie… yo trataré de no… -gruñí molesta por mi estupidez. –Discúlpame…**

**-¿Su nombre es Fredward Benson? –preguntó con temor en su voz mientras yo ahogaba un grito.**

**-¿Lo conoces? ¿Lo has visto? –pregunté rápidamente. –Necesito encontrarlo… tengo poco…**

**-¿Tiempo? –su interrupción me sorprendido. **

**-Sí… -susurré mirándolo a los ojos.**

**-¿Samantha Puckett? –Ahora si era extraño, ¿Cómo rayos sabía mi nombre? ¿Es que acaso él habló de mí? ¿Estaba tan cerca de mí como para no notarlo?**

**-¿Entonces ha hablado de mí? –chillé emocionada. –Dime donde está, necesito encontrarlo…**

**-Sam, soy yo –susurró entrecortadamente.**

**Ya no tenía palabras, me había quedado muda. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y en mi garganta se hizo un nudo dificultando mi respiración. Escuché el movimiento de la cama, él se estaba acercando a mí. Sus labios rozaron los míos y mis ojos se perdieron en alguna parte del interior de mi cabeza, todo era más fuerte ahora. Mi corazón latía con fuerza renovada y mi respiración agitada por el reconocimiento. Era él, era Freddie… sus labios sabían a sal, estaba llorando igual que yo. Cuando al fin lo sentí en mi interior me fue difícil contenerme, el cumulo de emociones me sobrepasaba. Quería gritarle cuanto lo amaba, quería decirle todo lo que sentía, pero me acobardé. **

**Él no me amaba, no podía hacerlo después de todo el daño que le hice. Freddie me beso con fuerza para callar mis gemidos, era difícil contenerme, podía sentir algo grande crecer en mi interior e intensificarse con cada roce, con cada movimiento. De pronto, todo estalló, todo a mi alrededor fue luz y oscuridad, rojo y amarillo, hambre y sed, amor y odio, candor… fue único y todo lo que podía hacer era gritar entré besos.**

**-Escápate conmigo, Sam, busquemos la felicidad juntos… -susurró Freddie aun moviéndose dentro de mí, podía sentir su cuerpo tenso y estaba segura que le faltaba poco para llegar al final. –Por favor… ven conmigo… **

**-Eso quiero… -gemí al sentir otra vez la subida de adrenalina y sensaciones. **

**Está vez llegamos juntos a la felicidad, está vez fuimos uno, no Sam y Freddie por separado si no una sola persona.**


	7. La propuesta

**En busca de la felicidad.****  
><strong>**La propuesta******

**Freddie**  
>La madre de Elizabeth se había empeñado en cubrir su agenda, trataba de hacerle sus últimas semanas en ese lugar nada amenas. A veces podía verla en la distancia, desde las caballerizas. Su semblante siempre cansado y su mirada triste, ella la estaba pasando terrible. Como quisiera borrar ese rastro de tristeza y dolor para complacerla, volver a nuestro tiempo y terminar con esta maldita pesadilla.<p>

No era ajena para mí la voz de una mujer, que me susurraba "El tiempo se está acabando, admítelo…" ¿Qué se supone debo admitir? He conseguido a Sam y vaya que no me esperaba ese reencuentro. Había vivido la mejor noche de mi vida, mejor dicho, ese día había sido el mejor de toda mi vida. Nunca había sentido tanto en un acto, tantos sentimientos que me abrumaron y hicieron que la deseara más.

Cuando por fin descubrí que ella era Sam y fuimos uno, no creo poder expresar lo feliz y aliviado que me sentía.

"-Por favor… hazme tuya… -susurró Elizabeth entre jadeos. –Por favor, Freddie…

No pude evitar tensarme, había dicho mi nombre y se suponía que ella no conocía nada de mi pasado… o futuro, no lo sé.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –pregunté aun en estado de shock. Esto no podía ser posible, ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades que ella conociera datos de mi vida? La vi morderse el labio una y otra vez, de seguro estaba pensando en una respuesta.

-Disculpa, es que su nombre es Freddie… yo trataré de no… -¿Escuche de verdad lo que ella dijo, no fue una ilusión? Eso quería decir... –Discúlpame…

-¿Su nombre es Fredward Benson? –Me atreví a preguntar, quise arriesgarme.

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Lo has visto? –preguntó emocionada, no podía creerlo. –Necesito encontrarlo… tengo poco…

-¿Tiempo? –completé su oración sorprendiéndola por completo.

-Sí… -susurró, está vez sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos.

-¿Samantha Puckett? –Sus cejas se alzaron para luego fruncir el ceño.

-¿Entonces ha hablado de mí? –chilló con emoción. –Dime donde está, necesito encontrarlo…

-Sam, soy yo –susurré entrecortadamente. Al fin, la había conseguí.

Comencé a escuchar su respiración agitada al igual que la mía. Tarde solo unos segundos en darme cuenta que estaba llorando. Nunca me había puesto a pensar cómo reaccionaría al encontrarla. De pronto, como si algo me hubiese despertado, me acerqué a ella lentamente. Descubrir que se trataba de Sam solo había logrado que la deseara más, necesitaba besarla y demostrarle cuanto la necesité y cuanto la necesito en mi vida.

Solo fue un simple toque de labios el que me llevo a la locura, saber que era ella intensificaba todo a niveles que nunca imaginé. Me acosté sobre ella y ella me rodeó con sus piernas. Podía sentir su piel, su calidez y sobre todo, cuanto me deseaba; eso fue un golpe duro para mi cordura.

Cuando por fin fuimos uno, necesité de unos minutos para reponerme y lo más importante, darle tiempo a ella para acostumbrarse a mí. Limpie sus lágrimas con el pulgar y besé su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz y su boca; sus labios en este tiempo y en el nuestro, era lo más adictivo que había probado y estaba completamente seguro que no quería la cura de esta adicción.

Comencé a moverme cuando sentí su cuerpo relajarse, jamás imaginé sentir algo como eso. Unimos nuestros labios, en ningún momento dejamos de besarnos. Sin embargo, al escuchar sus gemidos en mi boca, me vi en la necesidad de romper el beso. Estaba perdiendo todo, sentía como su cuerpo se fundía con el mío, nuestros corazones latían por igual, era nuestro momento.

Sentí la necesidad de decirle que la amaba, pero no podía, ella no me amaba en realidad. Sin poderlo evitar mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía permitir que se diera cuenta, no podría soportar burlas de su parte, no ahora. La besé con más fuerza cuando sus gemidos aumentaron de nivel, se le estaba haciendo difícil contenerse. Entonces, su cuerpo se tensó y su espalda se arqueó mientras que el placer invadía su cuerpo.

Verla llegar al máximo de su placer me enloquecía. No podía creer que yo, Freddie Benson, fui capaz de lograr esa reacción en Sam.

-Escápate conmigo, Sam, busquemos la felicidad juntos… -susurré. Mi voz era diferente, podía detectar el placer y el deseo plasmada en ella. –Por favor… ven conmigo… -le pedí con voz ahogada. Podía sentir cada parte de mi cuerpo tensarse ante algo que era completamente ajeno a mí.

-Eso quiero… -gimió arqueando de nuevo su espalda. Ese fue más de lo que pude soportar, me deje llevar con ella.

Ninguno fue capaz de dormir, aprovechamos cada segundo junto. No había palabras, no hacían falta esa noche."

-Ben, la señora te está buscando –dijo uno de los niños que me ayudaba, su nombre era Alan.

-Gracias, Al, nos vemos en la comida –el niño asintió emocionado y se arrodilló para seguir con su trabajo.

Crucé los jardines de los dueños y me encontré con la familia reunida con un señor, era algo parecido a un anciano, a mi parecer. Miré a Sam y me sorprendí, su rostro expresaba mucha tristeza. Algo no estaba bien y creo que lo iba a descubrir pronto.

-Miré, Lord Damius, nuestro jardinero es especialista en las flores y rosas que se cultivan en nuestros terrenos –comentó la dueña de la casa con una sonrisa satisfecha. –Él nos puede servir de mucha ayuda para la gran noche.

-Me parece bien –acordó el viejo con una sonrisa. -¿Sabe usted cual sería la mejor elección para decorar el salón principal mañana?

Su pregunta me dejo en frio, sabía muy bien lo que querían. Ya estaba hecho, Elizabeth o Sam se casaría con él mañana en la noche. Guardé silencio un momento antes de suspirar.

-Sí, tengo la elección perfecta para esa noche… tulipanes blancos, mi Lord; ellos simbolizan la pureza, la virginidad, paz y mucho más –susurré con amargura en mi voz. Al parecer todos estaban complacidos con mi respuesta, menos Sam y por razones obvias.

-Manos a la obra, Ben, quiero todo perfecto para mañana –yo solo me limité a asentir antes de girarme y desaparecer de ese lugar.

Algo tenía que hacer, debía evitar esa boda o convencer a Sam que escape conmigo. No puedo permitir que me la quiten de nuevo.

El trabajo fue difícil, recolectar la cantidad exagerada que estaban pidiendo de tulipanes. Muchos de los ayudantes, mis amigos ahora, me preguntaban el porqué de mi estado. ¿Cómo explicarles mi deseo de detener esa boda? ¿Cómo decirles que estaba enamorado de ella?

Suspiré cuando me dejé caer en la paja seca, esa era mi cama y de cierto modo estaba acostumbrado. Traté de dormir y me fue imposible, ninguna posición era cómoda para mí y eso me estresaba. En momentos como esos deseaba estar en mi cuarto.

-¿No puedes dormir? –su voz hizo eco en el lugar. Mi corazón se aceleró al igual que mi respiración, ¿estaba loca? Estaba arriesgando todo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sam? Pueden castigarte por eso… -ella se acercó a mí sin importarle nada, se dejó caer a mi lado para luego rodear sus brazos en mi cintura y colocar su cabeza en mi pecho.

-No me importa nada, Freddie, solo abrázame y dime que todo esto es un sueño –susurró con voz rota. Me parte el alma ver a Sam de esta forma, ella siempre fue una mujer fuerte y ahora se veía tan indefensa.

-Tranquila… ya pensaremos en algo… -susurré apretando cada vez más mi agarre.


End file.
